


Menteur

by Nadirha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_100_mots, Denial, Drabble, M/M, Mirrors, Superstition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le miroir du Riséd, ce n'est pas une nouvelle paire de chaussettes bien chaudes que voit Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menteur

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Albus Dumbledore  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "superstition", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 11/05/2008

_Il_ ment.

 _Il_ prétend que son plus grand regret est de ne plus avoir Gellert auprès de lui.

 _Il_ ment.

Albus sait que son plus grand regret est d'avoir perdu Ariana et Abelforth. Il ne saurait en être autrement. Il a dédié sa vie à expier cette faute, il a donc définitivement renié Gellert et ses idéaux. Il donnerait même tout pour ne jamais l'avoir écouté. Pour surtout ne jamais l'avoir aimé. Il a tiré un trait.

 _Lui_ ment en affirmant le contraire.

Et Albus le ferait taire à jamais si briser un _miroir_ , surtout magique, n'était pas si risqué.


End file.
